finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Oerba Yun Fang
ユン・ファング |romaji=Woruba-Yun Fangu |image=Ff13-fang.png |home=Oerba |age=21 (fisicamente) 621 (cronologicamente) (Final Fantasy XIII) 1121 (cronologicamente) (Final Fantasy XIII-2) 1621 (cronologicamente) (Lightning Returns) |race=Humano, l'Cie |gender=Feminino |height=175cm (5'9") |laterality=Destro |ffxiii type=playable |ffxiii primaryroles=Commando, Sentinel, Saboteur |ffxiii limitbreak=Highwind |ffxiii summon=Bahamut |ffxiii weapon=Bladed Lance (lanças) |ffxiii ultimateweapon=Kain's Lance |xiii2 type=npc |lr type=npc |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Mabuki Andō |englishva=Rachel Robinson |motioncapture=Rumiko Kimishima |gameplay=true |quotes=true |crystarium=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Oerba Yun Fang é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy XIII, e aparece como uma personagem não-jogável em Final Fantasy XIII-2 e como um membro do grupo temporário em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Seu nome completo significa "Fang do clã Yun, da aldeia de Oerba". Em Final Fantasy XIII, Fang é apresentada como um l'Cie de Gran Pulse que trabalha para a divisão militar do Sanctum sob pretextos desconhecidos. Uma mulher forte cercada por mistérios e impulsionada por um motivo pessoal, ela quer completar seu Focus para salvar sua amiga Oerba Dia Vanille de um destino pior que a morte. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Fang apareceu ao lado de Vanille no mundo de sonhos de Serah. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Fang é a líder de um grupo de bandidos com base nas Dead Dunes chamado Monoculus, que busca uma relíquia importante. Perfil Aparência thumb|left|Oerba Yun Fang. Fang é uma mulher alta com 175 cm de altura, e tem a aparência física de vinte e um anos de idade. Ela tem a pele bronzeada e cabelo escuros ondulados com uma trança atrás de sua orelha esquerda. Os olhos de Fang são verdes e há uma marca sob seu olho direito, e usa brincos roxos com formato de garras. Possui cicatrizes em seu ombro e braço direito, e usa roupas azuis que se assemelham a um sári indiano tradicional com várias marcas tribais, junto com um top preto curto, braceletes pretos sobre seus antebraços, sandálias de couro que mostram os dedos, e duas peles penduradas em uma corda por debaixo de seu cinto que segura sua lança. Sua marca l'Cie está presente em seu braço direito e uma grande tatuagem no outro. Ao contrário do outros l'Cie, cujas marcas são negras e progridem, a marca de Fang é branca e estável. Personalidade thumb|left Fang é arrogante, confiante e teimosa, e assim como Lightning, sarcástica, determinada e independente, mas é insegura quando fala no seu passado. Ela tem o raciocínio rápido e um senso de humor seco, e pode ser bem rigorosa. Embora pareça arrogante e confiante, Fang tem um lado carinhoso e compassivo, especialmente para Vanille, com quem iria proteger de qualquer maneira. Ela se preocupa muito com seus amigos, disposta a tomar medidas extremas para protegê-los. Em Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, Lightning comenta que Fang tem um "destemor selvagem" e, na verdade, não recua de uma luta, independente de qual seja o oponente. Ao contrário dos outros membros do grupo, Fang não sofre qualquer grande mudança e, assim, permanece em grande parte a mesma em Final Fantasy XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. História ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- thumb|left|Fang acorda da estase cristalina sem memórias do passado. Fang e Vanille são da aldeia de Oerba de Gran Pulse. Durante a Guerra de Transgressão entre Pulse e Cocoon, Fang e Vanille perderam suas famílias nas mãos dos l'Cie e fal'Cie de Cocoon e fizeram amizade no orfanato de Oerba. Fang não concordou com o líder fal'Cie de Oerba, Anima, por ele não ter protegido o povo de Gran Pulse, e concordou com a cerimônia de ser transformada em um l'Cie de Anima, vendo isso como uma maneira de chegar perto o suficiente para enfrentar o fal'Cie. Ela causa uma explosão na câmara de Anima e estava indo ser condenada à morte por blasfêmia pelos sacerdotes de Oerba. Vanille, que era a próxima na fila para ser transformada em l'Cie, protegeu Fang e implorou que sua vida fosse poupada, oferecendo ela mesma para completar seu Focus juntas para que nunca se separassem. Juntas, Fang e Vanille ganham o poder de se transformar na besta Ragnarok para cumprir seu Focus e destruir Cocoon. Vanille estava com medo do poder a dados a elas, e por isso Fang se transforma no Ragnarok sozinha para completar seu Focus. O Ragnarok racha o escudo de Cocoon e, tendo piedade do povo de Cocoon, a deusa Etro interveio e cristalizou tanto Fang quanto Vanille antes que pudessem completar o seu Focus. As formas cristalizadas das duas acabam no Vestígio de Pulse, o lugar de descanso de Anima, e, como consequência da guerra, os fal'Cie de Cocoon invadiram Pulse em busca de materiais para consertar os danos que tinham sofrido, e Fang e Vanille foram levadas para Cocoon. thumb|Fang elabora um plano para recordar as suas memórias e as de Vanille. Centenas de anos depois, as duas despertaram da estase cristalina. Fang acorda com nenhuma memória dos acontecimentos passados. Ela encontra sua marca l'Cie branca e estável, mas a marca de Vanille ainda estava progredindo, e, ao longo dos próximos dois dias, Fang tenta lembrar o seu Focus para evitar que Vanille se transforme em um Cie'th. Dentro do Vestígio, elas encontram Serah inconsciente, que tinha sido transformada em um l'Cie. Ela levam Serah para fora e cuidam dela até que ela recupera a consciência e sai. Fang pensa que seu Focus deve ter algo a ver com atacar Cocoon e dois dias depois, usando cartões de identificação roubados, embarcam em um trem para o Euride Gorge para ver o seu fal'Cie, Kujata. Fang propõe que se as duas atacassem-no, recuperariam suas memórias, mas, antes que elas pudessem fazer isso, o filho de Sazh Katzroy, Dajh Katzroy, aparece. Kujata sente a ameaça de Fang e Vanille e transforma Dajh em um l'Cie do Sanctum. Percebendo a profundidade da situação, as duas fogem antes que Sazh encontreas. thumb|left|Fang força Vanille a escapar do Euride Gorge. As tropas do Sanctum cercam toda a instalação e forçam Vanille e Fang a escaparem sozinhas. Fang luta contra seus perseguidores e retorna para a cidade de Bodhum, mas é capturada pela Cavalaria no dia seguinte. Ela é levada a bordo da ''Lindblum e encontra o oficial do Sanctum e líder da Cavalaria, Cid Raines, que explica que a Cavalaria não faz parte da PSICOM. O capitão Rygdea revela que a Cavalaria a ajudou a escapar do Euride Gorge, e faz um acordo com Fang para procurar Vanille. Quando Rygdea retorna de Bodhum de mãos vazias no dia seguinte, ela não se surpreende por ele não ter encontrado Vanille. Nos quatro dias depois do incidente do Euride Gorge, Fang permanece na Lindblum para evitar ser capturada, mas se preocupa se está desperdiçando o tempo de Vanille não retomando sua busca por ela. Dois dias mais tarde, ela revisita o Vestígio enquanto ainda está em contato com a Cavalaria, e apenas descobre que Vanille não está ali. Fang, alertada pela presença da PSICOM por Rygdea, se retira até a praia de Bodhum e assiste a exibição anual de fogos de artifícios. Depois que é chamada de volta para Lindblum, é anunciado que a PSICOM tinha encontrado Anima dentro do Vestígio, e que o Sanctum que todas as pessoas da áreas de quarentena fossem levadas para o Purge. Sabendo que Vanille seria levada a bordo no trem Purge, Fang pede para Rygdea e Raines que a ajudem no seu resgate em troca da promessa que as duas iriam ajudá-los a derrubar o Sanctum. Dois dias mais tarde, depois que o último trem do Purge deixa Bodhum, Lindblum pousa na superfície do Lago Bresha e Fang sobe a bordo de uma aeronave com Rygdea para o destino do trem Purge, Hanging Edge. ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|Fang, Rygdea e a Cavalaria capturam Snow. Durante o Purge, Anima e o Vestígio de Pulse são destruídos, e Vanille e seus companheiros l'Cie recém-marcados: Lightning, Sazh, Snow, e Hope, caem no Lago Bresha que tinha se cristalizado. Depois que eles escapam da PSICOM, o conflito sobre o seu Focus divide o grupo. Snow fica para trás para desenterrar o corpo cristalizado de Serah, enquanto Lightning leva os outros para fora do lago para se distanciar de seus perseguidores. Quando Fang chega com Rygdea e vários soldados da Cavalaria, eles somente encontram Snow protegendo sua noiva cristalizada de um ataque PSICOM. Depois que Snow doma o seu Eidolon, as Irmãs Shiva, Fang ordena que a Cavalaria capture Snow e leve a forma cristelizada de Serah com eles. A bordo do ''Lindblum, Raines conta sobre o plano do Sanctum de executar publicamente os l'Cie quando eles forem capturados, e deixa Snow sem nenhuma alternativa senão ajudá-los a encontrar os outros. Fang explica a Snow que ela está caçando os l'Cie por ela mesma, mas não conta sua conexão com Vanille. thumb|left|Fang e Lightning discutem seu destino. A Lindblum voa para Palumpolum, onde Fang e Snow resgatam Lightning e Hope do ataque do Sanctum. Eles se separam, e Snow vai com Hope, e Lightning com Fang, se mantendo em contato por meio de comunicadores sem fio. Depois de decidir como o seu ponto de encontro a casa de Hope no Felix Heights, Fang revela suas origens para Lightning e que ela e Vanille foram indiretamente responsáveis por sua irmã, Serah, ter sido transformada em l'Cie. Fang e Lightning percebem que Cocoon e Gran Pulse são mais semelhantes do que elas tinha inicialmente pensado, como dois mundos que temem e odeiam um ao outro, mas Fang estava disposta a ser tornar um inimigo de Cocoon para salvar Vanille. Ela explica como a marca de um l'Cie mostra o tempo que eles tem até que se transformem em um Cie'th, e como as fortes emoções podem acelerar o processo. Fang tranquiliza Lightning dizendo que Serah vai acordar da estase cristalina algum dia. Warmechs PSICOM que estavam passando alertam-nas que Snow e Hope estavam em apuros e os encontram somente a tempo de ajudar o último a lutar contra um Ushumgal Subjugator. Eles se escondem na casa de Hope e se refugiam com seu pai, Bartholomew Estheim. Depois deles pensarem como lidar com o Sanctum, a casa é atacada por forças PSICOM lideradas por Yaag Rosch, mas Rygdea chega com tropas da Cavalaria disfarçadas de soldados PSICOM e salva-os. O grupo sobe a bordo da Lindblum, onde eles descobrem que Vanille e Sazh foram capturados em Nautilus e estavam sendo mantidos em cativeiro a bordo da Palamecia para serem levados a Eden para uma execução pública. thumb|Fang se reúne com Vanille. Com a ajuda da Cavalaria, eles se infiltram no dirigível do Sanctum para resgatar os prisioneiros, e Fang e Vanille se reúnem. Fang verifica o avanço da marca de Vanille, e se alivia quando vê que ela ainda tem muito tempo. Antes do grupo escapar da Palamecia, eles enfrentam o Primarca do Sanctum, Galenth Dysley, que revela a sua verdadeira forma como o fal'Cie Barthandelus, o verdadeiro governante de Cocoon. Depois de derrotá-lo em batalha, eles descobrem seu Focus: destruir Cocoon transformando-se no Ragnarok e destruir Orphan, o fal'Cie que sustenta Cocoon. Enquanto o resto do grupo chega a um acordo com a gravidade de sua tarefa, Fang é perturbada por Barthandelus, a insultando por esquecer seu Focus. Eles escapam usando a aeronave deixado por Dysley, e caem na Quinta Arca escondida sob Eden. thumb|left|A raiva confusa de Fang invoca Bahamut. Na Arca, os poderes l'Cie do grupo são totalmente despertos. Eles encontram Cid Raines, que revela ser um l'Cie do Sanctum marcado por Barthandelus o tempo todo, e seu Focus era ajudá-los a destruir Cocoon. Raines conta que os fal'Cie de Cocoon querem a destruição do mesmo para poder chamar de volta o Criador e refazer o mundo. Para desafiar seu mestre fal'Cie, Cid ataca o grupo com a intenção de matá-los para parar o plano dos fal'Cie. Eles derrotam Raines e ele inesperadamente se transforma em cristal, e, enquanto o resto se inspira pelo sacrifício e a promessa de Raines para lutar contra o seu Focus, Fang diz para o grupo que estava disposta a "esmagar Cocoon do céu" se isso significasse salvar seus amigos de se transformarem em Cie'th. Seu Eidoloh, Bahamut, aparece, e depois da batalha, Fang cede e concorda em ajudar os outros a procurar uma maneira de desafiar seu Focus e se livrar de suas marcas. Um caminho para o andar mais baixo da Arca é revelado, e eles sobem a bordo de uma aeronave de Pulse antiga e voam através de um portal para Gran Pulse. Depois de emergir na atmosfera de Pulse, a aeronave é atacada por um wyvern. Com a ajuda de Lightning, Fang invoca Bahamut e salva os outros. Com o Vallis Media como acampamento, eles passam dias em Gran Pulse procurando por respostas, mas ficam de mãos vazias. A marca de Hope avança e ele cai inconsciente. Vanille sugere voltar para Oerba para procurar por respostas, e depois, Hope diz que os outros devem continuar sem ele. Seu Eidolon, Alexander, aparece e Fang e Lightning ajudam-no a domá-lo. A esperança do grupo é renovada e todos decidem viajar para Oerba juntos. Nas ruínas de Paddra no Yaschas Massif, Fang e Vanille contam aos outros sua participação na Guerra de Transgressão. Fang permanece confusa sobre ter entrado em estase cristalina apesar de não fazer nada na guerra, mas Vanille continua mentindo para esconder sua culpa. thumb|Fang conforta Vanille. O grupo atravessa a Archylte Steppe e na pia batismal de Namva, Fang pede desculpas a Sazh por sua parte no que aconteceu com Dajh. O grupo entra no Mah'habara Subterra onde param brevemente na Flower-filled Fissure. Fang mente para Vanille sobre ela se lembrar do seu Focus anterior para conseguir uma confissão dela, o que faz o Eidolon de Vanille, Hecatoncheir, aparecer, fazendo Fang perceber que Vanille sempre se lembrou do seu Focus. Depois de domar o Eidolon, ela revela que tinha suspeitado de Vanille desde que acordaram em Cocoon, mas garante que não estava brava com ela e que agora elas não tem apenas uma a outra: elas agora tem uma nova família. Depois de passar pelo Sulyya Springs e escalar a Taejin's Tower, Fang e Vanille ficam chocadas ao ver Oerba abandonada em ruínas. Todos eles vão para a periferia de Oerba por meio de uma cápsula, e andam por sua ruínas infestadas de Cie'th. Eles encontram Barthandelus, que afirma que ele planejou a destruição de Cocoon, mesmo sem a ajuda dos l'Cie de Pulse, ressuscitando Raines como o novo Primarca, e enganando a Cavalaria para ela atacar Orphan. Depois de derrotá-lo novamente, o grupo parte para Eden para parar o seu plano. thumb|left|Fang se transforma em um Ragnarok incompleto para matar Orphan. Após Sazh pilotar uma aeronave para o Eden Grand Prix, o grupo embosca a cidade com seus Eidolons e vão direto para o Orphan's Cradle, onde encontram memebros da Cavalaria transformados em Cie'th. Como Fang cai em pressão, Vanille promete proteger Cocoon como seu novo lar. Depois de derrotar Barthandelus no Narthex, Orphan emerge da piscina e tortura Vanille para fazer Fang se transformar no Ragnarok, alegando que chamar de volta o Criador é a única salvação disponível para eles. Fang se submete e Orphan liberta Vanille. Ela tenta atacar Vanille, mas os outros a detêm. Todos, exceto Fang e Vanille, são transformados em Cie'th que atacam Fang. A marca de Fang se ativa novamente e ela se transforma em um Ragnarok incompleto. Ela ataca Orphan, mas somente quebra a barreira protetora ao redor do fal'Cie antes de reverter a transformação. Para forçar Fang a se tornar Ragnarok novamente e terminar o trabalho, Orphan a tortura em um ciclo de agonia de ser atacada e depois curada. Fang implora a Vanille que fuja, mas elas recusa e se prepara para enfrentar Orphan. O fal'Cie é atacado pelo outros e afunda de volta na piscina, libertando Fang. Os outros superam a ilusão de ser transformado em Cie'th com a ajuda das memórias de tudo que passaram. Fang é libertada das garras de Orphan e, juntos, resolvem derrotar Orphan de uma vez por todas, não para destruir Cocoon, mas para salvá-lo, e, com a promessa de todos, suas marcas ficam brancas. thumb|Vanille e Fang cristalizadas depois de salvar Cocoon. Com a destruição de Orphan, o Orphan's Cradle desaparece e eles são deixados flutuando sobre Eden quando Cocoon começa a cair. Como Lightning, Hope, Sazh e Snow se afastam, Fang e Vanille se sacrificam para salvar Cocoon, transformando-se no Ragnarok. A besta rodeia Cocoon com lava, e usa o pó de cristal de Oerba para cristalizar Cocoon, o pilar de lava, e elas mesmas. O Cocoon de cristal fica apoiado no pilar de cristal sobre Gran Pulse. Em Pulse, os outros despertam de sua breve estase cristalina para encontrar não somente suas marcas desaparecidas, mas também Serah e Dajh retornando com segurança para eles. As formas cristalizados de Fang e Vanille permanecem dentro do núcleo do pilar, de maos dadas, no sono de cristal. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- No sono de cristal, Fang e Vanille lamentam sobre os acontecimentos. Ver Dajh sorrindo ajuda Fang a se perdoar pelo acidente no Euride Gorge. Ela quer que Serah a perdoe, e Vanille a tranquiliza, dizendo que ela é uma pessoa amável e, portanto, ela vai. Com a responsablidade de sustentar Cocoon, Fang não se importa em se definhar em um sono profundo enquanto Vanille estiver com ela. Elas sentem a deusa sorrindo para elas, e Fang sente fragmentos de suas memórias retornarem, embora ela ainda não consiga se lembrar de tudo. Olhando seus amigos de cima, Fang sabe que Snow e Lightning vão querer salvar ela e Vanille apesar dela dizer que não. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Dentro do pilar, Fang pergunta para Lightning por que ela está protegendo Etro em Valhalla, acreditando que ela fosse uma deusa cruel que envia os Eidolons ao dispor dela para os l'Cie. Vendo que Lightning não pode sair de Valhalla, Fang diz para Serah para dessa maneira ouvir seu coração, pois assim ela iria ouvir a voz de Lightning. Ela vê que Snow está determinado em chegar ao Coliseum por causa dela e Vanille, e deseja que, em vez dele se preocupar com elas, ajudasse a reunir Serah e Lightning. thumb|left|Fang e Vanille aparecem e ajudam Serah a escapar do seu sonho. No sonho de Serah no Void Beyond, Fang se encontra com Serah e diz que ela e Vanille vieram para salvá-la de ser presa em um sonho sem fim onde Caius Ballad a colocou. Ela cria uma distorção no espaço-tempo e diz a Serah que ela precisa ajudar alguém antes que fique presa em um sonho interminável de si mesma. As duas desaparecem, deixando o portal para Serah ir para Noel Kreiss. Depois de perder a chance de pedir desculpas a Serah por seu papel em sua transformação em l'Cie quando se conheceram, Fang promete a Vanille que vai pagar suas dívidas, se mantendo em Cocoon. Ela diz a Serah para ajudar Lightning a lidar com Caius. No ano de 500 AF, Hope, Sazh, e a Academy removem com segurança Fang e Vanille do pilar de cristal imediatamente antes do mesmo cair. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|Fang reunida com Lightning. Quatrocentos e oitenta e sete anos depois, Fang e Vanille acordam de sua estase cristalina em Nova Chrysalia. Depois de serem encontradas por Lumina, elas foram levadas pela Ordem da Salvação para Luxerion, onde Vanille foi reverenciada como "a santa" que eles estavam esperando. Depois de alguns anos vivendo sob o cuidado da Ordem, Fang passou a ter desconfiança daqueles nos escalões superiores, considerando que a Ordem só se interessava em Vanille por sua nova capacidade de ouvir os mortos. Ela logo encontrou razão para isso quando tomou conhecimento do Soulsong, um ritual para purificar os mortos a custo da vida de Vanille. Quando ela tentou obter a segurança da amiga, ela ficou chocada ao saber que ela estava disposta a se sacrificar para dar paz aos mortos. Como Vanille ficou para trás pela culpa das mortes que causaram no passado, Fang fugiu para as Dead Dunes onde assumiu o controle de um bando de ladrões chamados Monoculus para encontrar a relíquia que a Ordem precisa para o Soulsong: o holy clavis. Nos próximos quatro ou cinco anos, Fang competiu com os ''Secutors da Ordem, que também procuravam o clavis. Treze anos mais tarde, com a chegada do Apocalipse, Lightning sai da estase cristalina e é escolhida para ser o Salvador pelo deus Bhunivelze. Fang se reúne com ela quando a mesma é levada a ela por outro membro, Adonis, como uma nova recruta, que tinha mantido controle sobre Lightning desde à sua chegada à Dead Dunes. Devido ao status de Lightning como o Salvador, Fang pede sua ajuda para alcançar as ruínas do templo no deserto. Fang e Lightning encontram murais que representam a humanidade sendo criada por Lindzei do sangue derramado de Etro para ser usada como ferramentas para os deuses, como a forma que Bhunivelze está usando Vanille através da Ordem. Outro mural mostra Bhunivelze, que salva as almas puras e expulsa os mortos, acreditando que eles estejam contaminados. Fang diz a Lightning que a Ordem quer o clavis para o Soulsong, revelando que a motivação de Vanille é sua culpa dos pecados passados, e busca seu pagamento salvando as almas dos mortos de seu sofrimento dentro do Chaos. thumb|left|Lightning e Fang não são as únicas que procuram o Clavis. Ao encontrar o clavis, Lightning impede Fang de destruí-lo e as duas são emboscadas pelos Secutors. Enquanto Fang e Lightning lidam com um Grendel, os Secutors avançam sobre eles, e os agentes da Ordem fogem com a relíquia. Fang conta para Lightning a história completa da intenção de Vanille de se sacrificar, e também que ela queria manter o clavis longe de sua amiga, enquanto Lightning assegura que não é um agente da Ordem. Lumina aparece e insulta Fang por não confiar em Lightning, dizendo que ela está usando-a, revelando que ela era a pessoa que levou os Secutors à sua localização. Depois, Lumina revela que o Soulsong será realizado no dia final do mundo, e os mortos serão destruídos, e Lightning somente diz que pode salvar Vanille. Fang decide dissolver o Monoculus, e promete encontrar Lightning em Luxerion no último dia. No dia do Apocalipse, Fang se infiltra, junto com Noel e Snow, na Catedral de Luxerion para salvar Vanille antes de enfrentar uma Chimera. Junto de Lightning, ela descobre que Vanille pode guiar os mortos para que eles possam renascer no novo mundo criado por Bhunivelze. O verdadeiro objetivo da Ordem era destruir os mortos com o Soulsong e apagar as memórias da vida deles, "purificando-os" de seus passados sobrecarregados, para que o novo mundo possa ser "puro", que era o que Bhunivelze queria o tempo todo. Quando Fang e Lightning encontram Vanille sobre o altar no God's Sanctum no meio da realização da cerimônia, falam a verdade que a Ordem escondeu dela. thumb|Fang ajuda Vanille a guiar os mortos para renascerem no novo mundo. Depois que Vanille ouve que os mortos queriam renascer, Fang se oferece para ajudá-la a guiar as almas para a Arca. A sacerdotisa de Ordem se recusa a deixar que o Soulsong seja frustado e começa o ritual. Antes dos mortos serem apagados, Fang empresta sua lança para Snow para destuirr o clavis e obliterar a alma da Sacerdotisa. Uma vez que ela e Vanille guiam os mortos para a Arca, Fang tem sua alma salva. Bhunivelze usa o corpo de Hope para capturar Fang, Vanille, Noel e Snow, mas ela retorna para ajudar Lightning a derrotar Bhunivelze. Ela testemunha o fim de Nova Chrysalia antes de acompanhar seus amigos para o novo mundo para começar uma nova vida. ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- Fang e Vanille permanecem juntas no novo mundo e se mudam para uma região árida perto de um vilarejo remoto em uma área repleta de fazendas de gado e desertos rochosos. As duas fizeram sua casa em meio a ruínas abandonadas que as fazem "lembrar de casa". Uma repórter chamada Aoede entrevista-a em sua busca para descobrir a verdade por trás das memórias vagas de pessoas sobre um outro mundo. Embora Fang seja inicialmente fria em relação a ela, as duas contam histórias de como elas salvaram Cocoon e permaneceram no sono de cristal durante séculos, e como Hope recuperou seus corpos cristalizados antes do pilar quebrar e como a organização que ele tinha formado, o Conseil de Renaissance, as protegeram. Quando acordaram, Hope tinha desaparecido e eles caíram sob o olhar atento da Ordem. Elas passaram os próximos anos sob o cuidado da organização, onde Fang diz que "foram os dias mais fáceis de nossas vidas". As duas não sabiam porque elas tinham acordado da estase cristalina, mas especularam que tinha sido trabalho de Bhunivelze ou Lumina, a quem Fang descreve como uma pirralha que era "a personificação do Chaos" e ficou afeiçoada a Vanille por algum motivo. Ela diz que um número pequeno de pessoas da ordem eram decentes, que trataram ela e Vanille bem melhor do que aqueles nos escalões superiores, que as viam como lixo podre. Eles exploraram os sentimentos de Vanille e usaram seu desejo de ajudar a população sofrida e concertar seu passado para controlá-la. A Ordem disse para Vanillle o que ela queria ouvir e a fez acreditar que ela poderia ajudar a todos, fazendo tudo que a Ordem queria. Ela explica que a Ordem teria apagado as memórias do passado de todos se Lightning não tivesse salvado-a. Quando Aoede fica animada ao ouvir sobre o heroísmo de Lightning, e expressa a vontade de agradecer a ela pessoalmente, Vanille e Fang asseguram que o desejo de sua Lightning para o mundo se tornou realidade e todos se contentam com a vida no novo mundo. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy XIII [[Arquivo:Fang_Battle.PNG|thumb|Fang em batalha como um Commando.]] Fang empunha uma lança dupla que pode se transformar em um sansetsukon. Ela é uma personagem ofensivamente-orientada com a maior Força; suas estatísticas, habilidades e armas fazem dela uma das melhores personagens ofensivas do grupo. Ela se junta por último, mas realiza bem seus papéis principais. Dos seis personagens jogáveis, Fang tem a maior expansão do Crystarium, aprendendo a maioria das habilidades, incluindo várias habilidades automáticas, junto de estatísticas do mesmo nível. Ela é a única que não obtém o papel Ravager antes da expansão do Crystarium do Capítulo 10. Sua fraqueza é não lidar bem com inimigos que resistem ou são imunes a ataques físicos. Papéis Fang consistentemente tem o poder de ataque físico mais forte, o que faz dela um excelente Commando. Em quesito de um forte Ravager, Fang se junta a Lightning, então, elas são um ótimo par. Fang aprende todas as habilidades de um Commando. Sua Full ATB Skill, Highwind - uma referência aos Dragoons de parcelas anteriores - é um poderoso ataque Commando que irá encher a barra de stagger do inimigo. Ela é uma poderosa Saboteur, especializada em habilidades que dificultam o movimento do inimigo. A única grande magia que ela não tem é Poison, mas a sua vasta gama de habilidades significa que ela pode enfraquecer qualquer inimigo poderoso. Como uma Sentinel, Fang tem o mesmo conjunto de habilidades de Snow, a única diferença é que ela tem menor HP. Fang começa com Mediguard e tem uma arma que aumenta o dano de contra-ataques. Apesar de sua baixa Magia significar que ela não pode curar muito com Cure ou Cura como uma Medic, ela pode usar Esuna ou Raise. Ela inicia tardiamente como uma Synergist e é a única personagem, junto de Vanille, que aprende os feitiços com a terminação "-ra", que são fortes, mas não duram muito tempo. Ela tem o menor número de magias de Synergist, mas aprende as úteis, incluindo Haste. Mesmo não sendo especializada no papel Ravager, Fang aprende todos os strikes elementais, e também magias de nível "-ra" com Água e Vento, sendo ela especializada em "-ga". Ela aprende todas as habilidades passivas e tem as terceiras animações de feitiços mais rápidas atrás de Lightning e Snow. Eidolon thumb|Fang sobre Bahamut no Modo Gestalt. O Eidolon de Fang é o não-elemental Bahamut, que toma voô em seu Modo Gestalt. Bahamut usa ataques físicos e magias não-elementais. Usando o papel Saboteur de Fang junto dele, é fornecida uma combinação mortal para alguns dos inimigos mais mortais do jogo. Armas thumb|As lanças de Fang. Fang usa uma lança que tem duas formas como a maioria das armas de Final Fantasy XIII: sua lança de duas lâminas pode se dividir em um sansetsukon em batalha. Nas lâminas de Fang, seu nome está gravado no alfabeto de Pulse. A Ultimate Weapon de Fang é uma alusão a Kain Highwind, um Dragoon de Final Fantasy IV. Como Fang é focada no ataque, suas armas têm altas estatísticas e algumas habilidades especiais. Sua arma inicial é Bladed Lance que uma força um pouco maior com algumas desvantagens. Ela pode sintetizar "Physical Wall". Gae Bolg tem "Improved Counter", que multiplica o dano de habilidade de contra-ataque do Sentinel por x1.4 e x1.8 no LV. II. A troca é as estatísticas máximas baixas, mas ela vem com a capacidade de sintetizar "Buff Duration". Pandoran Spear tem "Improved Debilitation" que aumenta a taxa de sucesso de Slow, Curse, Pain, Fog e Daze por x1.2, enquanto LV II as impulsina em x1.4. Ela fornece um pouco mais de mágica e pode sintetizar "Buff Duration". Partisan é arma impulsionadora de magia de Fang, e melhorando ela para uma Kain Lance ela fica até mesmo melhor que suas estatísticas gerais. Ela pode sintetizar "Magic Wall", embora sua utilidade seja insignificante. Punisher tem "Stagger: TP Charge" que restaura um pouco de TP se Fang inicia o stagger, e também se ela tem estatísticas máximas baixas e a habilidade "Magic Wall" sintetizada. Shamanic Spear tem alta magia à custa de "Enfeeblement", que enfraquece todos os ataques físicos e a habilidade sintetizada "Magic Damper". Dragoon Lance é uma arma vendida por Gilgamesh, Inc., que fornece maior força com "Stifled Magic" que mutila suas habilidades mágicas, e capacidade sintetizada "Ethereal Mantle". Taming Pole tem altas estatísticas com "Stagger Lock". Isso é uma escolha popular para melhorias, já que Fang pode passar a maior parte do seu tempo de liderança como um Commando ou Saboteur, e assim não é prejudicada por "Stagger Lock". ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIIII thumb|Fang ajudando Lightning em batalha. Fang ajuda Lightning nas batalhas como uma personagem não-jogável, empunhando a arma padrão de ''Final Fantasy XIII, a Bladed Lance. Ela se junta ao grupo duas vezes: depois que Lightning se junta ao Monoculus nas Dead Dunes, onde Fang pede para ela abrir caminho para as Ruínas do Templo, ajudando-a enquanto ela estiver na região até a o jogador completar a missão principal; ela retorna para ajudar Lightning no último dia no Temple of Light da Catedral de Luxerion, onde Lightning a encontra lutando contra uma Chimera e se junta a batalha. Seu papel padrão é semelhante ao de um Commando, usando Ataque, Ruin e Armor Breaker. Ela usa Armor Break se o oponente tem um buff. Normalmente, ela vai atacar o mesmo inimigo que Lightning, mas quando luta contra vários inimigos que estão juntos e perto, ela vai atacar todos eles com Blitz, e às vezes usa Magnet para acertá-los de antemão. Se o inimigo está debilitado, ou pelo jogador ou por stagger, Fang irá usar vários ataques "Chaser" (como Deprotect Chaser, Slow Chaser, Poison Chaser), mudando sua animação de ataque e dramaticamente melhorando sua quantidade de dano. Ela é uma referência sutil a seu papel de Saboteur de Final Fantasy XIII. Ela também usará Mediguard como uma ligação com o seu papel principal como um Sentinel no mesmo jogo. É impossível observar diretamente suas estatísticas e, como ela não tem uma barra HP, não pode ser nocauteada em batalha. Ela pode ser nocauteada por um golpe poderoso, mas logo depois ela irá voltar para lutar. Citações Criação e desenvolvimento thumb|150px Fang foi originalmente desenvolvida como um personagem masculino. No início do desenvolvimento, Lightning estava a ser uma personagem mais voltada para o flerte com mais apelo sexual, mas esses traços foram transferidos para Fang para fazer Lightning ter um caráter mais sério. O designer de personagens Tetsuya Nomura afirmou que, quando comparada com os outros personagens com personalidade sensata, Fang é mais forte do que Lightning e mais teimosa que Snow. Voz A dubladora japonesa de Fang é Mabuki Andou enquanto sua dubladora inglesa é Rachek Robinson. Robinson também dublou Holly Whyte de Bravely Default. Fang e Vanille falam com um sotaque diferente do resto do grupo. Na versão japonesa, elas falam no dialeto de Okinawa do japonês, e na versão em inglês, falam com sotaque australiano. A idéia de fazer dois personagens com sotaque australiano vaio da equipe de localizaçõs, que pediu para a time de direção de voz para procurar por dubladores da Austrália ou Nova Zelândia. A justificativa foi que a equipe queria que Fang e Vanille parecessem ser de outro mundo, mas mais no sentido de ter uma melodia diferente para suas vozes, em vez de um forte sotaque. Música tema Em Final Fantasy XIII, "Fang's Theme" é um arranjo orquestral curto. Ela contém uma pequena variante orquestral do tema de batalha principal, "Blinded By Light", e toca durante várias partes do jogo. Dois rearranjos de seu tema incluem a segunda versão de "The Pulse l'Cie", que toca durante sua recapitulação do quinto dia, quando ela e Vanille se separam na usina de energia Euride Gorge, e "Dust to Dust", um tema melancólico com vocais que toca quando Fang fala sobre seu passado com Lightning em Palumpolum e também como tema de fundo de Oerba. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Fang tem um novo tema intitulado "Fang's Theme ~The Boss~", uma faixa orquestral com um coro assombroso que toca durante alguns momentos no labirinto subterrâneo das Dead Dunes. Outras aparições ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fang faz uma aparição em ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy como uma tutora do manual do jogo. Ela ensina ao jogador sobre Assistências ao lado de Hope. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Fang aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como uma personagem jogável. File:PFF Fang Illust.png|Retrato de Fang. File:PFF Fang.png|Sprite de Fang. ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF13 Oerba Yun Fang SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper File:FFRK_Fang.png|Sprite. File:FFRK_Fang_sprites.png|Spritesheet. File:FFRK_Fang's_Oath_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK_Fang's_Oath_Event.png|Banner global do evento. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Fang é uma aliada e uma Legend invocável em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Dragon Claws - Fang SR.png|Dragon Claws (SR). File:FFAB Entrench - Fang SR.png|Entrench (SR). File:FFAB Flamestrike - Fang SR.png|Flamestrike (SR). File:FFAB Dragon Claws - Fang SR+.png|Dragon Claws (SR+). File:FFAB Entrench - Fang SR+.png|Entrench (SR+). File:FFAB Flamestrike - Fang SR+.png|Flamestrike (SR+). File:FFAB Highwind - Fang SSR.png|Highwind (SSR). File:FFAB Inferno - Fang SSR.png|Inferno (SSR). File:FFAB Painga - Fang SSR.png|Painga (SSR). File:FFAB Scourge - Fang SSR.png|Scourge (SSR). File:FFAB Waterga - Fang SSR.png|Waterga (SSR). File:FFAB Highwind - Fang SSR+.png|Highwind (SSR+). File:FFAB Inferno - Fang SSR+.png|Inferno (SSR+). File:FFAB Painga - Fang SSR+.png|Painga (SSR+). File:FFAB Scourge - Fang SSR+.png|Scourge (SSR+). File:FFAB Waterga - Fang SSR+.png|Waterga (SSR+). File:FFAB Highwind - Fang UR.png|Highwind (UR). File:FFAB Painga - Fang UR.png|Painga (UR). File:FFAB Waterga - Fang UR.png|Waterga (UR). File:FFAB Painga - Fang UR+.png|Painga (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Armor Breaker - Fang Legend SR.png|Armor Breaker (SR). File:FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SR.png|Blitz (SR). File:FFAB Dragon Claws - Fang Legend SR.png|Dragon Claws (SR). File:FFAB Entrench - Fang Legend SR.png|Entrench (SR). File:FFAB Ruin - Fang Legend SR.png|Ruin (SR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Fang Legend SR.png|Sparkstrike (SR). File:FFAB Armor Breaker - Fang Legend SR+.png|Armor Breaker (SR+). File:FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SR+.png|Blitz (SR+). File:FFAB Dragon Claws - Fang Legend SR+.png|Dragon Claws (SR+). File:FFAB Entrench - Fang Legend SR+.png|Entrench (SR+). File:FFAB Ruin - Fang Legend SR+.png|Ruin (SR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Fang Legend SR+.png|Sparkstrike (SR+). File:FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SSR.png|Blitz (SSR). File:FFAB Bravera - Fang Legend SSR.png|Bravera (SSR). File:FFAB Entrench - Fang Legend SSR.png|Entrench (SSR). File:FFAB Painga - Fang Legend SSR.png|Painga (SSR). File:FFAB Blitz - Fang Legend SSR+.png|Blitz (SSR+). File:FFAB Bravera - Fang Legend SSR+.png|Bravera (SSR+). File:FFAB Entrench - Fang Legend SSR+.png|Entrench (SSR+). File:FFAB Painga - Fang Legend SSR+.png|Painga (SSR+). File:FFAB Highwind - Fang Legend UR.png|Highwind (UR). File:FFAB Painga - Fang Legend UR+.png|Painga (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Fang.png| File:FFBE Fang 2.png| File:FFBE Fang 3.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fang aparece no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Ela é mostrada em um close-up, a mesma imagem mostrada na tela de suas estatísticas no menu principal, e em sua render de Final Fantasy XIII e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Seus cartões são fire-element. File:1-017u - Fang TCG.png|Carta da render CGI de Fang. File:Fang-TradingCard.jpg|Carta do close-up de Fang. File:Fang TCG.png|Carta de Lightning Returns. File:1-015s - Bahamut TCG.png|Fang na carta de Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Fang aparece em uma carta ''Triple Triad, e também junto de seu Eidolon, Bahamut. File:FFPA_264a_Fang.png|Fang File:FFPA 269a_Bahamut.png|Fang com Bahamut Mercado Uma figura de ação de Fang foi lançada como parte da série Play Arts. File:Oerba-fang-play-arts.jpg|A estatueta Play Arts de Fang. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII File:FFXIII_AP_Pulse.png|O grupo voando no Eidolon de Fang, Bahamut. File:FangCG_render_art.jpg|Conceito de arte da render CG de Fang. File:FFXIII Vanille & Fang in Crystal Stasis.jpg|Conceito de arte de Fang em estase cristalina ao lado de Fang. File:Fang-ffxiii-model.png|Render in-game. File:Crystarium Crystal Fang.png|A Eidolith de Fang. File:FangRidingChocobo.jpg|Fang montando um chocobo. File:Fang and Bahamut.jpg|Fang e Bahamut. File:Fangwhitebrand.jpg|Fang vista pela primeira vez no Lago Bresha. File:Fang uhm dunno.PNG|Fang apreende Snow no Lago Bresha. File:Fang_checks_Light's_brand.png|Fang verificando a marca de Lightning. File:Fang Vanille's brand.png|Fang verificando a marca de Vanille. File:Fang Against Group.png|Fang tentando se rebelar contra o grupo para salvá-los. File:Fang's first summon.png|A primeira invocação de Fang. File:Fang Vanille Ending.png|Fang e Vanille no final. File:FFXIII - Sprite-Fang.png|Sprite 16-bit de Fang no Final Fantasy XIII online synopsis. File:FFXIII - Sprite-Fang Ragnarok.png|Sprite 16-bit de Ragnarok no Final Fantasy XIII online synopsis. File:FFXIII - Sprite-AtkFang.png|Sprite de ataque. File:FFXIII - Sprite-KneelFang.png|Sprite ajoelhada. File:FFXIII - Sprite-LookFang.png|Sprite com olhar baixo. File:FFXIII - Sprite-MadFang.png|Sprite enfurecida. File:FFXIII - Sprite-ShockFang.png|Sprite chocada. File:FFXIII - Sprite-SideFang.png|Sprite de perfil. File:FFXIII - Sprite-CrysFang.png|Sprite do cristal. ;Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII File:Fang_e_Vanille_LR_Poster.png|Pôster promocional com Vanille e Fang. File:Lightning-Returns-fang-3.jpg|Fang auxiliando Lightning em uma missão. File:LRFFXIII_Fang_SS.png|Close-up de Fang. File:Fang LRFFXIII Ending.png|Fang no final. Etimologia e Simbolismo Fang é uma palavra inglesa que significa "presa" ou "dente". Em coreano, yun significa "permitir, consentimento" ou "suave e elegante". Em chinês, o nome yun significa "nuvem". O nome Yun de Fang também pode se referir a Zhao Yun, um general chinês conhecido pelo uso de sua lança. Os personagens de Fang e Vanille são baseados no mito de Líf ("vida") e Lífþrasir ("ansioso pela vida") do Ragnarok - os únicos seres humanos que sobreviverão ao Ragnarok. Eles dormirão através da destruição da terra, e, ao acordar, irão encontrar a terra verdejante novamente. Líf e Lífþrasir vão se tornar os progenitores de uma nova raça de seres humanos, e seus descendentes vão habitar o mundo. Isto é congruente com a ideiá de que Fang foi originalmente desenvolvida como um personagem masculino. Trivialidades thumb|188px|A foto em uma mesa onde Bhakti é encontrado. *Muitos acharam que a eidolith de Fang tinha a forma de uma presa como uma alusão ao seu nome, mas eu cridtal aparece em Final Fantasy XIII-2 como um adereço para monstros onde é chamado "Crystal Petal" ("Pétala de Cristal"), **O cristal de Fang é usado como o troféu/realização "Treasure Hunter". *Fang ama alimentos salgados, como mencionado em Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-''. *Uma foto de Fang e Vanille pode ser encontrada em Oerba, o que prova a sua existência passada em Gran Pulse. *Fang é a única personagem jogável que não está presente no Capítulo 1. Ela é vista brevemente no flashback de Snow no final de Capítulo 2, e fez sua primeira aparição adequada no Capítulo 3. *Se as legendas e o nome de quem fala estão acionados no início do Capítulo 7, o nome de Fang aparece quando ela está falando, mas a sua entrada no Datalog ainda não exibirá seu nome. *Ao contrário de Vanille, o nome completo de Fang nunca é falado no primeiro jogo, embora em ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Hope a chame pelo seu nome completo ao falar sobre ela com Lightning. *Fang compartilha uma citação com Rikku de Final Fantasy X: "It's all in the wrist!" ("Tudo está na mão"). *Fang é a única personagem que anda de chocobo sem cela, embora em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning também possa montar em um chocobo sem sela, mas ela precisa de um vestido. *Quando Fang usa a alavanca no elevador da Torre Taejin ela o empurra com a perna enquanto os outros usam suas mãos. Referências en:Oerba Yun Fang de:Oerba Yun Fang es:Oerba Yun Fang fr:Oerba Yun Fang Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:L'Cie Categoria:Dragoons